Peacock
by KisekiMa
Summary: Arjuna won the Holy Grail War for his Master. He was sure that eternal solitude is all he needs, but the Grail, able to uncover one's deepest desires, knew better than that… and interpreted his wish in its own, twisted way.


**Chapter 1: Blank Page**

Arjuna opened his eyes and froze in place, totally shocked. Just a moment ago he was reaching out his hand to touch the Grail, and now…

_When? How?_

The light of the day was blinding, painful even. Smells reached him next: spices, characteristic sandy-like aroma of warm stones and a distant cold wind from the mountains.

Then the music of the street surrounded him: noises of passing vehicles, cries of domestic animals, words in a long forgotten language he did not expect to hear ever again. Merchants were loudly praising their goods, somewhere in the distance a lone peacock made a loud, annoying cry. Someone screamed something to Arjuna, trying to warn him… but of what exactly?

Arjuna turned around and understood. When he finally saw the speeding chariot, he knew it was already too late to run away.

Something small bumped into him before the horses did. Then a lot of things happened at the same moment. A woman screamed behind him. Horses neighed, desperately trying to jump over the obstacle. Arjuna rolled over in the mud, but the heavy hooves still reached him, hurting his hands and back. Miraculously, he did manage to avoid being smashed under the wheels.

_What in the…?! _Arjuna shook his head, not believing what had just happened. He'd clearly been sent back in time in the most unfortunate moment._ And for what reason exactly? To die under a chariot?_

Die? Really? Sharp pain in his arm, where he'd been hit just a moment ago, and many bruises here and there were enough for a proof that he wasn't a Servant anymore. Although he still looked like his summoned version, he was perfectly mortal, with all blessings and flaws of such state.

So this is how the Grail interpreted his wish? All his fighting, all sacrifices and deaths, were for… nothing?

_But, first of all, what was this crazy charioteer thinking? – _Arjuna thought and regretted it almost immediately. When he started talking like a frustrated old man, huh? Wasn't he the same when he was younger? He and his brothers used to ride their chariots through the streets of Hastinapur like madmen for the sheer joy of competition. Well, they at least had enough common sense to race like that long before dawn, so they weren't really bothering anyone, maybe except some stray cats or resting snakes. And then one day Duryodhan ruined it all…

No, it wasn't the best moment for such insignificant memories. Arjuna could hear a crowd gathering around him, and someone's small hand was still grasping his aching arm.

"Are you unhurt, Mister?"

A boy in ragged clothes clinging to an elegant man in white (well, not anymore, after he'd rolled over in the mud) would surely interest bystanders. But Arjuna didn't care what people think – all he could see was the face of his savior.

It was the face that kept haunting him for centuries: pale skin, white forelock, characteristic red lines under his eyes, which seemed painted there by a frivolous woman. And unusual aquamarine eyes, able to glare – cruelly and judgingly – right through your heart.

_Karna?!_

"Mister?" It was no mistake, Karna's voice remained as emotionless as Arjuna remembered it. He would not be fooled by this tone, though, because he knew too well how passionate his archenemy can be.

But something felt odd. This Karna was… twelve years old, maybe more? If so, what year is it? Yudhishthir and Bhima should be also kids, and Arjuna himself, if he existed in this timeline… wasn't even born yet? It means they're not enemies, they have never met each other, maybe never meant to.

_What's going on this reality? Is this the blank page, the new beginning I thought of sometimes?_

"Mister?" The boy patiently waited for Arjuna to calm down, but he seemed distracted by the commotion around him. He probably didn't like to be in the centre of events. "Did you hurt your head? Maybe you need to see a medic?"

Arjuna blinked, realizing that he is the one who acts weird and attracts unwanted attention.

"No, I'm fine," he said at last, barely able to push words through his dry throat. "Thank you for saving me."

The boy only nodded in response, stood up quickly and walked away. Arjuna helplessly watched his back, disappearing into the side alley.

He gulped painfully, suddenly sure that if he doesn't stop Karna now, he will never meet him again.

"Wait!" Not completely aware of what he's doing, Arjuna followed the kid, blindly forcing his way through the crowd. "I need to…!" What, exactly? He didn't know. "I… I have to…!"

To his further surprise, Karna stopped and faced him, clenching his fists in silent anger.

"It's not nice to judge people by their appearance. I didn't help you to be rewarded, if this is what you mean," he said coldly. Pride emanated from his entire silhouette, like heat emanates from the sun. Even Arjuna felt overwhelmed by this kind of godlike majesty. Something in his chest hurt a bit – a small bite of jealously took his breath away for a second.

"No. I did not intend to offend you, forgive me." He bowed slightly, wondering why he should even bother. A prince do not bow before a commoner, right? But, in this reality, was he still a prince? Or, more importantly, did such matters really have any meaning? "Actually, I've just come here… and… felt lost…"

Karna seemed unmoved by his petty excuses to keep the conversation going.

"You should ask someone of the same status to show you around," he cut off coldly.

"I would rather ask someone who saved my life than trust a random stranger."

"I'm not from this town, I came here with an errand and must go back to the farm…"

"That's even better, I would rather stay away from the crowd for a while!"

"I have work to do."

"I can help!"

The boy rolled his eyes, slowly losing patience. _What's_ _wrong_ _with_ _this_ _guy_? – he wondered. People usually treated Karna like a nuisance and were glad when he stayed away from them. Yet this stranger was pursuing him with unusual persistence. Karna, who could easily read intentions and lies of others, was sure that this man has some kind of a dark secret or hidden motive. Could it be…?

"You should go and find yourself a woman. I do not serve old perverts."

This struck Arjuna speechless. Karna almost chuckled at his expression – with eyes and mouth wide open, Arjuna resembled a fish suddenly thrown out of water. It was hilarious.

"Me? Old pervert?" _Why old?! Why did he say that?!_ The former Archer finally remembered how to breathe, but still didn't know what to say. "I… No! Just no! I did hurt my head, but not this much!"

Well, at least this time he was completely honest with Karna. The boy was about to say something painfully sarcastic, but only frowned, alarmed by strange movements in the shadows. No doubt this guy drew attention of thieves and bandits – he looked like a nobleman and behaved like a complete idiot. Even if he noticed the danger, he did not show it in any way.

Karna sighed internally. He couldn't leave the man alone in such situation, he just… couldn't forgive himself if he would. The gods truly kept giving him heavy tasks. But the boy did not complain, sure that he will overcome every single one and become an existence his father, Surya, would be proud of.

There was something else, to be honest. Karna felt… fascinated with this weird stranger. He had an aura of something far greater than everyone around him, yet behaved like a child lost in the mist. Also, he clearly couldn't find internal balance between honesty and social pose. And, least but not last: what does he really want from a simple errand boy?

"All right, come with me," he said eventually, showing his unwanted (really?) companion the way. "But do me a favor and STOP TALKING."

Arjuna nodded vigorously, overjoyed. To Karna's further consternation, this time his expression was sincere.

* * *

The strange duo was walking a narrow path through the forest. Arjuna remained silent, as he had promised, and only kept looking around like a typical tourist. The bag with chapatti in his hand only made this impression stronger. He received this small gift from a shopkeeper lady near the main gate, because 'such handsome man shouldn't wander hungry through the town' and because 'it's unbelievably sad that he has no woman to take care of him (she may be the one if he only tells a word)'.

Arjuna sighed at this upsetting memory. He's been called the Endowed Hero, because both people and the gods always gave him things he needed the most. It became a personal skill of his Servant form, and – to his constant embarrassment - apparently was still working.

The way to the village was long but relatively safe. Karna explained to Arjuna that his caretaker is a charioteer and that the entire village specializes in breeding horses for the army. Arjuna nodded, thinking of his beautiful five horses he used to harness to his chariot, and of his favorite black stallion that accompanied him during most dangerous adventures. _Maybe they were bred in Karna's village?_

They decided to stop and rest for a while when the village was already visible in the distance. Karna led the way into the bushes and stopped under the old mango tree. Hidden from unfriendly gazes, this place was perfect for a temporary hideout.

Feeling that the forced silence between them weighed too much, Karna suddenly asked:

"What's your name?"

"Arj…" Arjuna froze, struck by sudden doubts. What if another version of him existed here? Wouldn't their fates collide too much? What would happen to this world if he claimed to be the rightful Pandava prince, third son of Kunti? He had no right to mess up with someone's life like that.

"Arjun?" The boy finished the word for him and raised one eyebrow in a bit challenging manner. "A peacock?"

Arjuna needed a moment to digest this little verbal provocation. Obviously it was much more than similarity of the words. While his name in its full majesty meant 'bright' or 'silver one', it could also mean a colorful, noisy jungle bird. What is a typical peacock like? Beautiful and full of grace. And proud just because of it.

Then why Arjuna, in bitter irony, could feel that Karna's version of the name fits him more? Was he so pitifully predictable, all bark and no bite? Was he bragging too much? Well, most Heroic Spirits were proud of their deeds and fighting abilities, and Arjuna always liked to show his skills in tournaments. Dear Indra, he even died because of this excessive pride!

On the other hand, peacocks are sacred birds, the all-knowing eye on their feathers protects from harm. Lord Krishna – Arjuna wondered if he will meet him in this strange reality – used to wear peacock feathers in his hair. Even Arjuna's own great father, Lord Indra, sits on a throne of feathers, because a peacock once saved his life in battle.

So it wasn't really this bad, was it?

Feeling Karna's expectant gaze on his forehead, Arjuna nodded, quietly accepting his 'new' name.

"I see." The boy looked quite disappointed… or it was only Arjuna's imagination? His face expressed one big 'meh', if the older man read it properly. "Peacocks are not very smart, you know. All they do is showing off and screaming around."

Arjuna blinked – this boy's insolence was unbelievable! His old self would feel deeply offended by such comparison, maybe even would demand a punishment. But now all Arjuna could do was laugh at himself. It was a gentle, warm chuckle. He did not suspect he can sound like this.

But he didn't intend to let the brat have all the fun anyway.

"I though you're the one who said it's bad to judge others basing on their appearance?"

Although Karna's only reaction was a small frown, Arjuna knew that his verbal arrow hit the spot.

_Score: 1:1. How do you like it now, kid?_

They both fell silent for a long while, slowly chewing their chapatti. Well, at least Karna did; he kept mechanically filling his stomach until only one piece left in the bag.

"You didn't eat," he stated the obvious, watching Arjuna carefully. Suspecting something. "Why?"

"I… forgot. Sorry." Arjuna made an awkward expression. Indeed, he'd been so lost in thoughts for some time, that everything else seemed unimportant. "You can have the last one, I don't mind."

For some strange reason, Karna seemed angry at him.

"You should eat at least this one," the boy explained with a stern expression. "So you won't get hungry later."

"I won't."

Now it was more than anger, like something was boiling inside the boy. He stood up and started walking away with nothing but a heavy sigh. Arjuna stared at him, dumbfounded, having no idea what enraged the kid so much.

"Where are you going?"

"Home?" Karna rolled his eyes. Honestly, he wondered which one of them is an adult. "It's getting dark already. I promised to show you around, not to babysit you, remember? You should camp here or find a safer place to sleep."

"Yes, I should," Arjuna replied quietly, although he had no place to go. But it was his problem, the kid shouldn't be bothered by troubles of a random stranger. He suddenly felt ashamed for forcing his company on this boy, who had no idea of the past – or rather future – they shared. He'd been a nuisance for almost entire day and truly regretted it. "I'm… sorry. Take care, kid."

"Karna. My name is Karna." The boy shook his head and slowly walked away, but stopped after just few meters. The strange peacock-man was still sitting on a branch, in the same position, looking blankly forward. "You really should go. Nights can be cold here, we're near the mountains."

"Y-hm."

A moment of heavy silence.

"Or at least find a guest room." Karna gestured towards the village. "That shouldn't be difficult for someone like you."

Arjuna almost sighed internally. Of course it wouldn't be difficult, if he had money. Or he could just use his personal charm to find a place to sleep… but not with this new 'portable conscience' watching his every step.

_Am I so pitiful right now that even my enemy-to-be worries about me?_

"It's all right, I can take care of myself."

Karna stared. Arjuna stared back. Karna's eyebrow twitched. Arjuna's feet moved slightly, touching the grass.

Nothing else happened for a disturbingly long moment.

"I cannot invite you to my foster father's house, but I can let you sneak into the stable," the boy said eventually, still staring. "As long as you leave before the dawn, so no one notices your presence, it should be fine."

"I... really don't know what to say."

"Just 'Thank you' will be fine."

"Thank you, Karna."

Again, the boy gave Arjun his typical look, piercing through him with aquamarine daggers of his eyes. But this time Arjuna did not tremble under his gaze, he did not even feel uncomfortable anymore. As a fast learner, he quickly discovered that the best way to deal with Karna is… to remain honest.

After all, he wasn't the great hero anymore, he had no duty to shine for everyone. He was just a homeless peacock.

And – unbelievable, isn't it? - he really started to like it this way.

* * *

Karna was a disciplined boy, who trained his own body and mind whenever he could, and never had problems with waking up exactly when he wanted. Today he was awake long before dawn, thinking and planning the escape from the stable.

He sighed, wondering why he cares. If Arjun is as hopeless as he looks, like a cocky aristocrat who wants to play with the commoners for a while, he should be left alone, for scoundrels and predators to feast on him. Right?

The truth was that Karna liked this strange man, who did not run away from him just because his eyes are scary. And there was a mystery around him, a secret the boy suddenly wanted to uncover.

But first he needed to take him out of the village before anyone notices his presence. Truly, this guy should change clothes if he really wants to stay here longer. After a close encounter with a chariot, his ridiculous white outfit could be used only to wipe the floors...

Sadly, Karna couldn't offer him anything today, clothes or other stuff, maybe except a portion of his own breakfast. It would be easier to find something edible in the forest later, if Arjun did not forget his declaration to help the boy with his work.

There were so many questions Karna should ask Arjun, but didn't feel like it… yet. Maybe he just didn't want to destroy the atmosphere between them? For some reason the peacock treated him like an equal. No one ever dared to engage in such long and normal conversation with 'the boy who brings only troubles'.

Sighing and shaking his head almost all the way, Karna sneaked out of his room. He carefully got into the stable on his knees, through a secret passage only he knew about.

Arjun was already awake, but he remained still, laying comfortably in the hay. His gloomy face brightened up in an instant when he spotted Karna; he probably didn't believe that the kid will come back for him.

"We must go," the boy whispered, not wasting time for meaningless greetings. "The horses are already awake, someone will soon come to give them water." He disappeared inside a hole in one of the walls, then came back after a moment. "What are you waiting for, Arjun? This way."

Arjuna laughed internally. He, a famous hero, prince and renowned warrior, was sneaking out from a stable through a hole under loose board! He had hay in his hair and dried mud on his clothes. To complete the picture of his downfall, his stomach started rumbling, almost scaring to death the nearest mare.

But, honestly, he hadn't this much fun since… ages, literally!

He somehow managed to join Karna on his way to the forest, accompanied only by crowing of a sleepy rooster. Well, not as sleepy as they thought: the bird – a barely tamed one - noticed an intruder on its territory and charged forward with terrible noise. In this case, the entire village is going to find out the truth and Karna will be in serious troubles.

"This is bad," the boy noticed dryly, trying to fight back, when the raging bird jumped on his head.

"Indeed," Arjuna agreed and they ran to the bushes as fast as they could.

When they finally reached their hideout under the old mango tree, they were both breathing heavily and looked like after some serious battle. Arjuna started to laugh at the absurdity of this situation, but his expression changed quickly, when he noticed an ugly hole in Karna's clothes. Sure that everything was fine with the boy's pants yesterday, he felt guilty again. It must have happened just a moment ago, during their duel with the crazy rooster. As if Karna didn't have enough troubles already, just because he decided to help a pitiful stranger...

Luckily, this was the problem Arjuna could easily solve. There should be a needle in his brooch, he kept it hidden, just in case, like many other useful little things. _Here it is!_

"Take off your pants, quickly," he said, not realizing how awkward such demand may sound.

Karna winced meaningfully, not as surprised as he should be.

"I knew it. So you ARE an old pervert."

Arjuna rolled his eyes and tried to threaten the boy with a needle. The fact, that he grasped it like a warrior, not a tailor, made the situation even worse.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Take off your pants, quickly."

"Are you serious, Arjun?" Karna's expression said much more than words.

"I am. Unless you want me to sew directly on your butt. I don't mind, really. But I won't let you wander around half-naked. It's a matter of honor already."

The boy blinked several times, not knowing what to think about it. Why the peacock cared this much? It wasn't even Karna's best pair, but the old one he used to wear while guarding foals on the pasture in the valley. With no witnesses other than some wild monkeys, he could practice with an old, rusted sword he had found in a river once, even naked if he felt such need.

No one ever cared about it. Karna just kept wearing rags until they literally fell off his slim body. Then his foster father gave him another pair, usually of his own used clothes.

No one ever cared. And suddenly this crazy stranger insisted on fixing Karna's pants with no logical reason. Almost like an older brother or something. What did he truly want, huh? Was it even safe to approach him, with or without pants?

Karna gave up eventually – it seemed that Arjun was more stubborn than their neighbor's donkey, a very mean beast that bites mercilessly any child within its reach. The boy, more curious than angry or resigned, just sat on the nearest branch and watched.

"What?" Even as focused as he was, Arjuna could see how Karna is looking at him – with a strange mix of disbelief and disrespect.

"It's a women's job," the boy replied dryly.

"So what?" That was… unexpected. And quite chauvinistic for such empathetic child. "It doesn't make it any less complicated."

"Right. But why someone like you would bother?"

Arjuna smiled to himself, when he remembered the last year of his exile. He spent it in disguise among women… and, gods! It was hard. Since then he never dared to make fun of women and always respected their advice.

"Whenever there was something to learn, I did what I could to learn it," he explained simply.

"You cannot master every skill."

"No, I can't. But I can at least understand what other people do and how they do it. It makes me respect their hard work."

Karna needed a moment to think of it. He must have come to a satisfactory conclusion, because he smiled to himself. For the first time since they met his wonderful eyes shone with something similar to admiration.

"You're not as bad as you look," he whispered. "For a peacock."

"Well, thank you." For some reason those simple words meant for Arjuna much more than any praise he could remember, maybe except some encouraging words of Lord Krishna.

Again silence fell between them, but not as uncomfortable as before. Arjuna kept sewing and Karna watched him, tapping a cheerful rhythm with his bare feet.

"How old are you?" - Arjuna asked suddenly, truly curious.

The mood dropped immediately and the former Archer regretted that he had said anything. The answer surprised him even more than Karna's first reaction.

"I don't know."

"I see." Arjuna tried hard to find the right words. He didn't want to offend the boy. "So you know nothing about your real parents?"

"I know one thing. I can tell you, but… Promise me you won't be laughing."

"I promise."

Karna watched him with these piercing eyes for a long, tense moment, but this time Arjuna expected this and withstood his judging gaze. Even if he felt naked under it, in this reality he had nothing to hide.

"I am the son of the sun god, Surya," the boy said at last. "I didn't actually meet him, but I just know it. This is why there's a… shiny thing… on my chest. That golden armor I cannot take off is my father's gift as well."

Arjuna nodded. It wasn't anything new or surprising to him, but he was glad to hear more details. In his previous life he had no real chance to actually know this man.

"You didn't laugh," Karna noticed flatly.

"I promised I won't." Arjuna wanted to smile, but a serious expression was better for this moment. He intended to say something important. "Besides, I am a son of the thunder god, Indra. So I'm actually familiar with the topic."

Silence wrapped around them, but Arjuna did not disturb it. He understood that the boy needs a while to process the news.

"Have you met your father?"

From so many questions Karna could ask, this one was unexpected… or wasn't? Not really, for someone who felt alone in this world and was raising up with no single relative.

"Only once, when I finished my penance. Gods usually don't stick their noses into affairs of mortals."

"You completed a penance? So you must know many secret techniques?"

"I told you I like to learn new things." This time Arjuna couldn't hide a small smile – but it was a sincere, kind expression. Why it was so easy to just be himself around this boy?

"Show me!" Karna stood up suddenly, visibly excited. "Would you?"

"Whoa, calm down!" Arjuna narrowed his eyes, trying to come up with something to change the topic. "Maybe put your pants on first?"

"Take off, put on… can you stop ordering me around?"

"Sorry."

Karna sighed, but he wasn't angry or anything. He obeyed and pierced Arjuna with a fierce, expectant gaze. It was clear that he's not going to give up easily.

Arjuna also sighed, realizing something. Indeed, he needed to check if his Astras still worked. But most of his spells were powerful weapons, he couldn't just throw one at the forest without reason, hoping that he won't destroy anything important. Not to mention that such action would attract the attention of the gods, maybe even would make them banish him from this reality.

To think of it - was Indra aware of Arjuna's current state? What did he think about it?

Karna coughed meaningfully. He did not intent to let the peacock ignore him.

"Fine." Arjuna stood up and looked around. There was one Astra relatively safe to use, that could also resolve his other problems. He needed a special kind of terrain to perform it – rocks, a mountain's slope or something of a kind. "There. Come with me."

They found a place where some rocks were visible on the ground; it looked like a remnant of a landslide. Arjuna kneeled and put one hand flatly on the ground, concentrating.

"O, great Mother, Bhūmi, avatar of Lakshmi, who gives birth to the jewels of the earth! Lay your blessing upon me once more! Bhaumastra!"

The earth shivered under his touch, then suddenly opened up in a form of small tunnel. Karna watched it with his eyes wide open, not understanding what's happening.

"Look, the earth itself listened to our humble request and let us harvest its fruits." Arjuna, a little pale after releasing so much energy at once, was surprised as well that everything went so smoothly. He smiled widely, digging in the soil. After a short moment his hand was full of shining jewels. "Here, half of them is yours, take it."

Karna looked at him questioningly, even accusingly. He crossed his arms, showing that riches will not impress him. If Arjun wants to share them with the boy, he must first explain himself.

"I need only clothes, weapons and a place to sleep." Arjuna shrugged, answering the unspoken questions. He never cared much for wealth; in his previous life he was both extremely rich and poor beyond imagination, so he understood well that such things should have no impact on one's personality or worth as a warrior. "I bet your needs are similar. And this is more than enough to cover them."

"You're not trying to buy me?" Finally Karna asked it openly, not letting the doubts eat him from the inside anymore. It was the first sign of trust. For some reason Arjuna felt awarded.

"No. These jewels are the blessing of the goddess, it's good to share them."

This convinced Karna, his eyes were full of not well hidden admiration for Arjuna. The peacock was on a completely new level. Maybe he wasn't a son of god but a god in disguise, teasing Karna to test him? Who knows what else he could do…

"Fine, I will accept your gift and you as my companion," Karna said, so solemnly and inadequately to his age, that Arjuna felt alarmed for a moment. "But I have one condition. From now on you'll be my teacher."

That was unexpected for Arjuna. He's been known as a good teacher, of many things, like archery, tactics, even dancing, and really liked this job. During his life he tutored many young people, girls and boys alike… But to become a teacher of Karna was beyond his imagination.

_What will happen if I mess up with the flow of events like this? What will happen to this land, to this reality? _

On the other hand, it was HIS wish from the very beginning. He was selfish enough to participate in the Holy Grail War, to kill for his deepest desires. And now, when he already got what he wanted, he dared to have stupid doubts?

"You do realize that a student must always respect his teacher and be obedient to him?"

"I will take care of you." Karna tilted his head. "Is it not enough?"

"Hey!" Arjuna frowned, again impressed by this kid's insolence. "Why do you think I need you to take care of me?!"

"Because I'm doing it since we met?" Karna shrugged. He didn't try to provoke Arjuna, just stated the obvious. "Besides, it's only natural to take care of your kin."

"Kin?"

"Well… we're both children of the gods." The boy blushed a little and it looked strange on his usually pale cheeks. "It's almost like we're… uhm… brothers?"

Arjuna froze. He never thought of it this way, but it actually made sense. In his previous life no one understood him better than his brothers, who were also half-gods. And now he was alone, and Karna was alone, with no one to care for, so… Even if Karna was… No, it's in the past, right? They're both innocent here, with no reason to fight each other, so they can…

"Yeah, I'm fine with that." He didn't even notice that his hand was shaking a bit, when he reached it out to Karna. "I'll teach you everything I know, Karna."

"Thank you, Arjun."

When they shook their hands to sign their agreement, a peacock cried loudly in the distance… but no one knew if it was a good or bad omen.

_We'll_ _see_, Arjuna… no, Arjun thought, with a wide smile on his face. He already decided that he's going to fill this blank page of his new life with meaning.

* * *

Inspired by the movie: "Arjun the Warrior Prince".

I'm not an expert of these mythos or anything, I only read "Mahabharata" and fell in love with it. This story will be shorter than my usual ones, unless You give me inspiration. Cheers!

(P.S. Arjuna, the best Archer, came to my Chaldea at last, I feel blessed!)


End file.
